<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Sweater by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159375">Your Sweater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, HappishSaddish Ending, M/M, Suicide, angsty, dealing with grief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton thought everything was fine. His friends seemed all great. </p><p> </p><p>Well, he had to learn that hard way that he was so wrong...</p><p>At least he had a sweater of a certain loved one to hold onto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s like 4 am. I’m tired. Wrote this. It’s probably awful. Please tell me my mistakes. Thank you. </p><p>I was also listening to Heather and got inspired. So yeah. </p><p>I’m not proud of this. But bleh. Tired brain. Don’t really care.</p><p>Just messy angst.</p><p>First time writing something like this.</p><p>Well patton being angsty.</p><p>I typically stick to Roman angst.</p><p>Decided to try something different.</p><p>Anyways</p><p>Bye for now~</p><p>If you have any suggestions. Please do tell me-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">A few months ago</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Here Pat. You look cold.” Virgil said as he gave the smaller male his favorite purple sweater. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Patton smiled and blushed slightly. He pulled the slightly too big sweater over his head and giggled. He hugged himself adorably.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He then looked up at the taller male with slight worry in his eyes and a tilt to his head. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Thanks Virgie. But won’t you get cold?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Virgil leaned down and gave the smaller male a kiss on the head. He had a slight sadness in his eyes once he pulled away. He then gave the smaller male a small smile of reassurance.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Don’t worry about it. You look better in it anyways. It’s not like I’m going to be needing it.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Patton nodded. He didn’t think much of it. He simply wrapped his arms around the taller male and pulled him into a loving hug.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strike> <strong> <span class="s3">Present time</span> </strong> </strike>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton stood before a grave with purple roses in his hand. Tears fell from his eyes as he placed them down onto the grave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oh Virge... I wish you would have told me sooner..”</em> He spoke lowly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He instantly fell to his knees and covered his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes shut tightly as he sobbed quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes passed before Patton felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Are you ok Padre? I know it’s only been a few days but it’s okay to talk about it? Me and Lo are here for you. We all miss him dearly..</em>” Roman said sadly. He glanced at the grave before looking back at Patton with sad, watery eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Patton gave a sad </span> <span class="s4">fake</span> <span class="s1"> smile and stood up to face his friend.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Don’t worry about me, Roman. I’m okay. I just miss him. You should go back home. It’s getting dark out. I’ll be back soon.</em>” He said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>We’re here for you Pat. Please remember that..</em>” Roman said. He could tell Patton was lying about being okay. He wouldn’t push though. Even he was not that low.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned and walked away, leaving the smaller male to drown in his own sorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton kept up his <em><strike>“Happy I’m totally ok!”</strike></em> facade until he knew the princely male was gone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he was alone he turned towards the grave once more and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I’ll be strong and happy for everyone. Even if I have to lie.” He vowed. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked down at purple sweater he was wearing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em> <span class="s1">He can be strong. </span> </em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">A few weeks later</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton was laid out on his bed. He stared at the ceiling as he remembered all the happy times. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He hugged the sweater that he wore. He hadn’t taken it off in literal </span> <em> <span class="s2">days</span> </em> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It still smelled like </span> <span class="s2"><em>him</em>.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strike> <em> <span class="s2">Or maybe he was just imagining it as he slowly continued to drown in sorrow.. </span> </em> </strike>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton had to tell all his friends that he was okay. He had to keep up a fake smile constantly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It was </span> <span class="s2"><strong><strike>exhausting</strike></strong>.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was also worth it. They all seemed to be able to move on. They all seemed to be able to be happy again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton could not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His thoughts only seemed to get darker as the days passed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Why didn’t Virgil want to stay? </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strike> <span class="s2">Is it my fault?</span> </strike>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Patton quickly shook the voices away. He will not allow them to drag him down. </span> <strong> <span class="s2">Again</span></strong><span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed and got out of bed. He walked over to the small window located in his room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled it open and looked out at the trees off in the horizon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt the warm, summer air brush up against his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hugged himself as he started to softly cry again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He smiled sadly. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’ll take awhile. But maybe, he could finally come to an acceptance of what had to happen...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">I still remember. Third of December, me in your sweater. You said it looked better, on me, than it did you.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s5">Only if you knew. How much I liked you..</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s5">                            <span class="u"><strong>-END-</strong></span></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>